


Virgil's Sides

by chimchar1009



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchar1009/pseuds/chimchar1009
Summary: Things after the events of Flirting with Social Anxiety were not going well for the sides. Janus getting accepted has left the sides broken and divided. Especially Virgil. One night everything goes wrong, and the next day Virgil wakes up on the floor of Thomas' apartment, human. Things only get worse from there as Virgil begins to develop his own sides. Virgil has to try to figure out how to be human and how to become a side again before it's too late, and he's stuck as a human forever. It won't be easy for any of them.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give writing a much longer fic this time, so we'll see how this goes. Let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Virgil flopped down onto his bed. Lately, everything had been going wrong. Ever since Janus was accepted by Thomas, he just didn’t feel right. He wasn’t comfortable with Janus being around. Virgil had wanted to explain that to Patton, but he just couldn’t bring himself to; he had wanted to tell Patton that because of the two’s rocky relationship that he just couldn’t relax when Janus was around. His anxiety wouldn’t let him, though. What if something went wrong? What if Patton didn’t care? Virgil didn’t want things to change, but everything was changing so fast. Virgil felt hurt. Patton knew Virgil and Janus didn’t get along, but he was still spending most of his time with Janus. They were supposed to be friends, right? Virgil felt abandoned by Patton. Logan wasn’t much better; while he wasn’t spending nearly as much time with Janus as Patton was, he still wasn’t being very pleasant to be around. He had become a lot quieter and much blunter. He wasn’t the same side that Virgil had debated with long ago. 

Roman was the best side for Virgil to hang around with. While they may still argue, they have been getting along much better, especially after Thomas meet Nico. He wasn’t sure if it was because there weren’t many other sides to hang out with because they actually enjoyed each other’s company or because of their mutual dislike of Janus, but the two sides were closer than ever before. Even so, things were still strange, and Virgil was not in a good place mentally. Roman wasn’t either, and while they were getting better between them, Roman had some anger issues going on, and he wouldn’t react to the same teasing insults that Virgil would give him as he did before. Things may have been improving between him and Roman, but it wasn’t to last because he had messed it up tonight at dinner.

Things at first had been going smoothly the usual tension in the air was there like it had always been at dinner since Patton started to invite Janus. Normally he would just sit quietly through dinner and ignore everyone; he would eat his food and get out of there as fast as he could. Tonight though tonight was different. He had just been minding his own business when Patton asked him a simple question. 

“Hey, Virgil, could you pass Janus the salt?”

It was a simple and innocent question but Virgil had been having a bad day with his anxiety and did not react well at all. All his built-up anger and frustration came to the surface.

“No, why would I help that stupid snake at all,” Virgil grumbled, not wanting to have anything to do with Janus.

“Now Virgil, it’s not nice to call someone stupid! Please apologize to him!’ Patton scolded.

“No, I don’t think I am.”

“Virgil apologize now!”

“NO I’M NOT GOING TO AND YOU CAN’T MAKE ME! I HATE HIM WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT YOU IDIOT.” Virgil yelled at the moral side. Patton looked at Virgil shocked tears growing in his eyes, Virgil never yelled at him.

“Virgil I may not like Deceit either but that’s no reason to be mean at Patton,” Roman interjected. 

“OH, YOU’RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT BEING RUDE TO SOMEONE! YOU’RE RUDE ALL THE TIME TO US I MEAN LOOK AT HOW YOU TREAT LOGAN! NO WONDER YOUR NOT THOMAS’ HERO!” Virgil continued to yell, his tempest tongue starting to appear. Roman cringed at the hero comment. It clearly hurt him. That hurt was quickly replaced with anger. Roman jumped up out of his chair and grabbed Virgil by the jacket.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE PUNK!” Roman yelled, shaking the anxious side. It was at the moment Virgil realized how badly that he fucked up. Roman continued to yell at Virgil for a bit longer, not letting Virgil get a word in before throwing Virgil to the floor and summoning his katana. Virgil fearing for his life scrambled to his feet. He wasn’t sure what to do as Roman began to approach him.

“STOP!!!!” Virgil screamed suddenly in his tempest tongue on instinct in hopes of protecting himself from what Roman might do to him. To his surprise, Roman actually stopped dead in his tracks. Virgil took a quick sigh of relief before realizing that something was very wrong. Roman had dropped his sword and had a look of fear on his face; he also had eyeshadow underneath his eyes that rivaled Virgil’s own. Virgil glanced at the other sides, and to his horror, they were all in a similar condition as Roman. Virgil had done this to them; he was corrupting them. He snapped his fingers, causing all the sides to return back to normal; he sunk out before any of them could say anything to him.

And that’s how Virgil ended up just flopping down on his bed. He had fucked up big time and wasn’t sure that he could ever make up for it. They were going to send him away after this he was sure of it. Maybe if he just didn’t bother them, they wouldn’t banish him. That’s it. He would just stay in his room and out of their way from now on; that would make everything better. It’s not like they cared about him anyway. Tears began to roll down Virgil’s face as he thought about the other side and what he lost. Eventually, Virgil’s sobs quieted down but only because the anxious side had fallen asleep.

-

To say the sides were unhappy with Virgil would be an understatement. They were furious with him. 

“How could he do something like that to us and then just leave like he didn’t do anything!” Roman ranted as he paced back and forth in the living room. “I knew he was trouble from the start! I can’t believe we ever trusted him!”

“I can’t believe that I am saying this, but I agree with Roman; Virgil is nothing but trouble.” Janus chimed in from his spot on the end of the couch. 

“I have to also agree that if he keeps this behavior up, it will begin to affect Thomas in a negative way. Maybe there is a way we could help him,” Logan supplied. The other sides ignored Logan’s suggestion and continued talking.

“I just… I just can’t believe that happened… Did I do something wrong?... I didn’t mean to,” Patton sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

“No padre, it’s not your fault Virgil crossed a line,” Roman told the moral side. “I just wish he was gone. All he does is cause problems.”

“But- but he’s family we don’t just want a family member to stop being around,” Patton protested through his sobs.

“Virgil’s left a family before he had a family with the dark sides. Then he left us. He left us and never even tried coming back. No, it probably would be better without him.” Janus said putting a hand on Patton’s shoulder. 

  
“No matter how badly Virgil may have made a mistake it is still not right for you all to wish him gone. He is still a necessary part of Thomas.” Logan argued not comfortable with where this discussion was going.

“Oh who cares, it’s not like we ever listen to you anyways. Virgil needs to go!” Roman glared at Logan. Logan didn’t seem to flinch at Roman’s comment.

“Well, I will not be apart of such foolish nonsense. I am going to my room.” Logan sunk out as soon as he finished speaking, leaving the three sides alone. They remained quiet for a moment before Roman broke that silence. 

“So we’re all in agreement. We all wish Virgil was gone.”

“Yesss.”

“Y-Yes…”

“Then good there’s nothing left for us to discuss. I’m going to bed. I need my beauty sleep.” With that final statement, Roman left for his room; the other two sides followed shortly after also getting ready to head to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

Unbeknownst to the sides, the mindscape was listening to their conversation. It heard their wish and decided to grant it. 


	2. Chapter 2

To Thomas, it had been a normal morning so far. He had woken up, scrolled through his phone for a bit, went to the bathroom the freshen up, and then began to head downstairs and get some coffee. That’s why he was surprised, to say the least, when he found Virgil fast asleep at the bottom of the stairs.

“Virgil?” Thomas asked as he carefully knelt down on the stairs and tried to shake his anxious side awake. “Hey, Virgil, please wake up,” Virgil groaned; he was having an unusually good night’s sleep; why did Thomas need to wake him up anyway? That’s when it hit him, and he jolted awake.

“THOMAS?!” Virgil exclaimed as he shot up. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“Honestly, I should be asking you that, Virge. You’re in my apartment.” At that comment, Virgil finally took a moment to take in his surroundings.

“How did I get here? I went to sleep in my room? Guess I probably should head back.” Virgil got up, and Thomas watched him attempt to sink out. Thomas, though grew concerned when he saw a look of fear appear on Virgil’s face.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“I can’t sink out,” Virgil said after a moment of silence as if he was trying to process wha5t just happened.

“What do you mean you can’t sink out?!” Thomas exclaimed, terrified at what that might mean.

“I-I can’t do any of the things I normally could as a side… I think I’m human.”

“What? You’re human? How is that even possible?!” 

“Trust me, if I knew what was happening right now, I would tell you.” Virgil walked over to the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, well, let me summon the other sides before we panic; maybe they’ll know what’s going on. I mean, Logan is pretty smart. He’ll probably have some kind of idea what to do.” Thomas suggested as he walked over to the spot, he would usually stand at for a Sanders Sides video.

“Let’s try it. I don’t have any other ideas.” Virgil sighed.

“Hey, guys? Can you all come here? I need some help?” Thomas asked, summoning his sides. It wasn’t long before the other sides appeared in their respective spots. Janus was sharing a spot with Patton. 

“Hey, what’d you need us for, kiddo?” Patton asked Thomas once he saw that they were all there.

“Yeah, what do you need? You don’t usually have these internal conflicts so early in the morning, and why is My Chemical Romance sitting on your couch over there and not in his spot?” Roman asked right after Patton glaring at Virgil as he brought him up.

“Well, actually, that’s part of the problem. Virgil, you wanna explain to them what’s going on?” Thomas suggested turning to look at Virgil. Virgil glanced up from his hands, confused.

“Wait, you already summoned them? They’re here right now?” Virgil asked, his voice trembling as he spoke.

“Yeah, they are. Can’t you see and hear them?”

“No… You’re the only one I see, and I don’t hear anyone else talking…” Virgil answered, the panic in his voice only getting worse.

“Oh, that’s not good,” Thomas said without thinking.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can’t see them anymore. I really am human; what am I gonna do? I don’t know how to be human what if I never see them again, what’s gonna happen to Thomas whats-” 

“Virgil, stop!” Thomas said, breaking through Virgil’s panic. “Can I touch you?” Virgil nodded in confirmation, and Thomas instantly pulled him into a tight hug. Virgil was shocked he had never gotten a hug from Thomas, let alone one like this. “It’ll be okay, Stormcloud. I don’t know what we’re gonna do, but we’ll figure it out.” The sides stood in silence, not wanting to interrupt the moment the two were having. You could see it on their faces. They were confused as to what had happened. Virgil had said something about becoming human, but that couldn’t be right sides just didn’t become human randomly. In the end, though, Logan was the side to break up the moment once he could tell that Virgil had calmed down.

“I truly wish that I did not need to disturb such a moment, especially since Virgil Seemed to be in such distress, but what exactly has occurred? I would like to help, but I am not certain about what has happened here?” Logan questioned, straightening his tie and looking over at Virgil and Thomas.

“I guess I’ll explain it since Virgil can’t see or hear you guys, but I honestly don’t know much about what happened.” Thomas then explained to the sides what had occurred before he summoned them to the best of his abilities asking Virgil questions here and there, all while still holding tightly onto Virgil making sure that he stays calm.

“Unfortunately, I have no idea what could have happened to Virgil. I have never heard of something like this happening before.” Logan paused for a second and took in how distressed Virgil still seemed. “Please inform Virgil that even though I do not know what happened, I will do everything in my power to correct it and help him through this.” Thomas relayed that information to Virgil. Virgil was sad that Logan didn’t know what was happening, but he was happy that Logan was at least going to try to figure out what was going on.

“Thanks, Logan. I appreciate that.” Virgil had a small smile on his face as he spoke.

“When I said I wanted Virgil gone, I didn’t think it would actually happen…” Roman looked at the ground; he couldn’t bear to look at Virgil. He didn’t want to see the hurt in his eyes. As mad as Roman was last night, he didn’t truly want Virgil gone. Patton and Janus were both in similar states. They felt horrible for what they had said last night in their anger. All three of the sides couldn’t help but to blame themselves for Virgil becoming human and being separated from them.

“What do you mean you wanted Virgil gone?!” Thomas exclaimed, glaring at the sides. “How could you wish something like that on Virgil!” Virgil hid his face in Thomas’s shoulder. It was all way too much for him to handle and process right now. As upset as Virgil was at the other sides wanting him gone, he just couldn’t handle a fight right now, even if he would only be able to hear Thomas’s side of it.

“In my defense, at least I told them that I did not agree with what they were saying and that they should not say that about another side, but unfortunately, I was not listened to.” Logan supplied.

“This doesn’t exactly make up for it, but none of us were in a very good mood after last night’s dinner. We were all angry, and we said some things we didn’t mean we didn’t really want Virgil gone.” Patton told Thomas. 

“Okay, okay, I won’t fight you guys on this right now since we have a more serious issue at hand, but we will be talking about this later, and I expect all of you to apologize to Virgil. I don’t care if he crossed a line or something; you still need to apologize,” Thomas stated matter a factly. The sides nodded in agreement. 

Thomas and the sides were about to start discussing what to do when two sides appeared in Virgil’s spot by the stairs. One of the two sides was Remus, who had his morning star out and looked like he was ready to fight someone; Thomas was acred of what Remus was thinking of doing. The second side was a side that Thomas had never seen before; this side was completely covered in shadows; you couldn’t really see any of him, but Thomas assumed that this new side looked similar to his own appearance. The only thing that Thomas could see on this shadowy side was his glowing bright orange eyes.

The new side looked around the room at everyone before speaking up.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!”


End file.
